One Day
by dancergirl7
Summary: Kurt Hummel had once imagined his perfect life with Finn, and realizes that although not as he expected, things sort of do come true.  Furt brother-ness, est. Klaine and Finchel.


**Hi there! **

**This is Furt brotherness, with established Klaine and Finchel ... no Finn/Kurt slash at all, so if you're looking for that, this is definitely **_**not **_**the right place for you ...**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to FOX**_

* * *

><p><strong>One Day<strong>

"_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__."_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined Finn Hudson standing up and singing him a love song. _Just The Way You Are _wasn't his top choice of course, but any song would really do, as long as it had the simple message, that Finn loved Kurt.

"Thanks for the song Finn," Kurt said the night after the wedding.

Finn smiled, "You're welcome. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kurt replied before heading off to tell Blaine the details of the wedding.

"_I love you dude."_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined Finn Hudson would mutter those three simple words to him, the ones that would set Kurt's heart aflutter.

"Sorry about your fight with Blaine," Finn said over their nightly lady-chats.

"It's fine, it should be over by tomorrow," Kurt replied, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"I love you dude," Finn smiled, "Good night."

"Love you too Finn, and if you ever call me dude again I promise to strangle you."

"_Did you actually just kiss me?"_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined kissing Finn Hudson, the way his lips would feel under his, his having to slightly lean up since Finn towered over him.

"Fine, I'll cover for you just this once, but be back before four a.m.! I won't be held accountable after that!" Finn told his brother sternly.

"!" Kurt squealed, as he began to get his stuff together to sneak to Blaine's for the night.

"Thanks again!" Kurt trilled, quickly pecking a kiss on Finn's cheek before running out the door.

"Be safe!" Finn yelled after him.

"_Why are we in bed together again?"_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined waking up to Finn Hudson sleeping next to him, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept peacefully, while Kurt laid awake staring at the form next to him.

A little known fact about Finn Hudson is that he is terrified of thunderstorms. He doesn't know why, but those things seriously freak him out. So, when he runs into Kurt's room one night during the biggest storm of the decade, Kurt just moves over and lets Finn lay down. Before either boy knows it, they're fast asleep while the storm rages on.

"_So, about that apartment in New York...?"_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined him and Finn Hudson sharing an apartment in New York, living the American dream, on Broadway, no one jeering, or laughing, just two guys in love.

"So, about the apartment in New York ...?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn?" Kurt replied as he packed up his stuff for the big move.

"It's you, Blaine and Rachel right?"

"Yes," Kurt's eyebrow furrowed, "Finn, where is this going?"

"I just thought, to give Mom and Burt some alone time, and just maybe, could I come with you guys?" Finn blurted out.

Kurt's face broke into a grin, "I'm sure we can make some room for you, you big oaf."

"_Look at that, I'm actually dancing!"_

One day, Kurt had imagined slow-dancing with Finn Hudson at every formal event they went to, proudly showing his boyfriend off to the world.

"It's weird that it's already Mike and Tina's wedding, isn't it?" Kurt muttered, "Just yesterday we were sitting in Glee club."

"I know right?" Finn chuckled, and then a slow song started to play. Kurt sighed, Blaine had gotten a call an hour ago that his sister had gone into labor, and had told Kurt to go ahead to the wedding and to meet him at the hospital later.

"Sorry Blaine couldn't make it," Finn said.

"It's fine, he has to be there for his sister."

"Dance with me?" Finn asked, holding his hand out to his brother.

Kurt laughed, "I'd be honored."

And the two spun the night away on the dance floor, getting laughs and 'awws' from many of their fellow Glee clubbers.

"You know," Kurt said, "All these years later, and you're still a pretty horrible dancer."

If Finn 'accidentally' stepped on Kurt's foot, he couldn't be held accountable because after all, he was a horrible dancer.

"_It's weird, standing next to you at your wedding."_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined standing next to Finn Hudson at their wedding, as the minister read the prayers and pronounced them husband and husband.

"So, Finn, you know how Blaine and I are getting married, right?" Kurt began.

"How couldn't I know?" Finn laughed, "It's all you've talked about for the last three weeks."

Kurt threw a pillow at his brother before continuing, "I was thinking, would you be my best man?"

"I'd be honored," Finn replied, his face alit with a huge grin before pulling his brother into a hug, "And as best man, I promise to make the most embarrassing speech ever."

"_She's so tiny!"_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined standing at the hospital with Finn Hudson, staring down at their little ball of joy, while both of their parents stood in the background, Carole weeping and Burt smiling, since they had finally made it, they were a family.

"Which one is she?" Finn asked excitedly, looking anxiously through the glass at all the babies.

"The third from the right in the first row," Kurt smiled, the exhaustion of the day still hadn't hit him yet.

"She's so tiny!" Finn cried.

"Elizabeth," Kurt replied, "Middle name to be determined."

"I call first babysitter!" Finn suddenly yelled, "And yes Kurt, I'll bring Rachel."

Kurt smirked, "You better, or your not touching little Lizzie."

"_Where has all the time gone?"_

One day, Kurt Hummel had imagined Finn Hudson being beside him as he watched all the major milestones in his life and his kids fly by on super speed.

"You look gorgeous sweetie," Kurt beamed at his eighteen year old daughter, who smiled back before flitting off to talk to her friends.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Finn said, looking at his own sixteen year old in the crowd.

"Too fast," Kurt replied, "Time needs to slow down."

"Agreed," Finn chuckled and Kurt joined in.

Although things had not gone according to plan, in a way, all of Kurt Hummel's dreams had really come true.

* * *

><p><strong>And ... that's a wrap :)<strong>

**guess what? Glee comes back in 10 days! Yay!**

**I'd love if you left a REVIEW! That's be really great!**

**I'm on tumblr too, thetone-ofsurprise(dot)tumblr(dot)com, so go check that out!**

**-dancergirl7**


End file.
